Episode 6A: It's a Birthday Party, Dajo
is the episode first half of the sixth episode of Osomatsu-san. Charcters *The Sextuplets *Hatabo *Matsuyo *Dayon *Dekapan Plot An Invitation The episode starts off with the sextuplets getting a letter. Although Choromatsu can't read the handwriting, Jyushimatsu can tell that it's from Hatabo since it has his scent on it. The letter is revealed to be a birthday invite from him. Todomatsu wonders where Hatabo lives now, since his life has been always a mystery. The sextuplets accept his invitation and proceed to go to Hatabo's house. Crazy Servants When the sextuplets arrive at Hatabo's house, they are stunned to find out that he lives a rather wealthy lifestyle. Then, some servants, two men and a woman, who all have flags on their heads come over and thank them for coming "Mr. Flag's" (Hatabo) birthday party. Jyushimatsu then asks where the bathroom is. One of the servants, an elderly man, mistakes him for Ichimatsu. The other male servant pulls out a bazooka and shoots him dead, leaving the sextuplets speechless. This servant now mistakes Karamatsu for Jyushimatsu, wherefore the female servant shoots him. She now wants to guide Jyushimatsu to the bathroom, but is told by him that he didn't need to go anymore, as he had wet his pants in shock. She now shoots herself, leaving the sextuplets alone. They then decide to leave the place as some more servants with flags on their heads show up. As they are about to hide, Hatabo finds them, asking them why they look worried. Good English As Hatabo is overjoyed that the sextuplets came to his house for his birthday party, Osomatsu notes how he hasn't changed at all. Choromatsu asks how Hatabo is rich, his response is that he doesn't know. Hatabo then gets a video call from none other than President Barack Obama. Obama, who looks slightly different from his real-life equivalent, asks Hatabo for advice regarding an economic crisis, to which he replies with "American Hot Dogs!", Obama seems to think of it as a great idea as the video call ends. Choromatsu asks how he gets money, and Hatabo responds with a serious face and says that he sells information. A Strange Party Soon after, Hatabo's birthday party begins, he is seen wearing a royal cape and crown, surrounded by many people. On stage there are singers, pole dancers, footage of Hatabo as a baby and small child, and Dekapan doing a magic trick with Dayon. The sextuplets are not very happy by all this and after the party is over, they wonder what was even going on at that party... Money! Hatabo walks over and tells the sextuplets that he had the best day ever since he got to see his friends again. Choromatsu then says that he, along with his brothers, will be going home. Hatabo tells them that they can come over any time they want. Osomatsu asks him if he can have some of his money, with Choromatsu telling him that he shouldn't say that. Hatabo then opens a giant vault with lots of money and tells them that they can take as much as they want. Choromatsu snaps and tells him that he shouldn't give away his money so easily and tells his brothers that they shouldn't be so greedy, which causes the former to cry. Todomatsu then comes up with an idea; Hatabo should give them jobs so they can get paid with his money. He agrees under one condition, they all have to wear the flags. Flag Placement For working with Hatabo, the sextuplets have to have flags jammed in their heads. The panicking Osomatsu suggests that they should get have the flags in their butts instead so it won't hurt that much. Hatabo decides that it was okay and orders to bring out the butt-sized flags, which are very large, causing the sextuplets to freak out completely. The episode ends with them screaming, except Jyushimatsu, who cheers instead. Gallery Trivia * Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes